One Night With You
by ReauMaysa
Summary: Max and Fang share a night together at the beach, which changes their relationship permanently. Rated M for sexual content! Lemon One Shot


**Max's POV**

As I stared into the mirror, I couldn't help but frown upon the flaws that littered my body. I've never been the type of girl to worry about appearance, but I couldn't help but feel self conscious ever since my feelings deepened for Fang. I couldn't help but notice the unattractive scars that were left on my body due to countless battles, the light stretchmarks on my average sized breast from its growth, the amount of body hair that seemed repulsive in comparison to the hairless models you see on magazines. Every time I look at a magazine, or even a television program, I can't help but feel insecure compared to the beautiful women. My hair isn't long nor luscious- it's just a shade of dirty blond that isn't special like the color of red that Fang prefers. My eyes are a shade of chocolate brown, and they always seem to be bland in comparison to the beautiful shades of cerulean and emerald that other women harbor. I try not to let these imperfections bother me- after all, I have more important things to worry about rather than appearance. And, you know, appearing vulnerable is defiantly not my character.

"Hey," A voice whispered in my ear, sending slight shivers down my spine. I whirled around with my fist prepared to knock a few teeth loose, but I put my fist down realizing it was Fang.

Fang was staring, in his glory. His dark locks of hair were messily placed upon his head, and you could tell he had been running his hand through his hair. His dark colored eyes were gleaming like shining stones, and his lips were moist from the wetness of his tongue that lapped over them. Fang's raven colored wings were sprawled out, and were moving slightly with each inhale and exhale. He looked handsome, and perfect, like some kind of sexy angel of death. It made my emotions stir, and it made me feel uncomfortable, considering how hard my heart was pounding in my chest. I felt vulnerable- the feeling was somewhat foreign, and a bit obnoxious, in all honesty.

"You scared me." I breathed, crossing my arms over my T-shirt clad chest.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see you. Do you want to go out for a night fly?" Fang asked, his lips slightly pulled into a smirk.

"Sure," I replied, and I ripped off my T-shirt. I saw Fang's eyes widen, but they returned to their normal, relaxed slits once he realized I was wearing a tank top underneath my shirt. My tank top was colored black, and it exposed my body due to the tight material. I unfurled my wings, and I felt Fang stare at my hips which the tank top eagerly hugged. I couldn't help but blush slightly due to the attention my body was gathering.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I retorted sassily, and I jumped outside of the window with a giant smile played on my lips. I could almost hear Fang rolling his eyes, and he jumped out after me. Our wings hugged our bodies, and we stared at each other, as we headed towards the ground. Before our bodies hit the ground, we unfurled our wings once again, and we both levitated in the air.

Our wings flapped gallantly, and we flew high into the sky, which was painted with a crescent moon, and bright stars. The silence in the air was comforting, and the only noise that could be detected was our light breathing that filled the midnight air. Fang, and I flew over the beach, and I saw him to dip towards the ground. I followed him in pursuit, and we both skidded onto the sand. The ocean's waves were calm and flowing slightly in a relaxing manner. There were chairs splayed out everywhere, but nobody was in sight. It was around midnight, so that was a given.

"Max," Fang murmured in my ear, his breath tickling my exposed neck. I felt goosebumps arise on my skin, and I felt Fang's arms slither around my waist. Fang's arms hugged me in an embrace- my body was beginning to feel unnaturally hot.

"Fang, what are you doing?" I asked, stammering slightly, with a blush on my cheeks.

...

Fang didn't respond. Fang rubbed his hands over my stomach, and his palms pressed into my flat stomach. He kneaded the flesh tenderly, then brought his hands over my breasts. My eyes widened in surprise as his hands skimmed over my breasts, and I whirled around to face Fang. I placed my hands on my hips, and I tried to deliver a glare towards Fang, but his expression shocked me. Fang's eyes were pooled with lust, and his teeth were biting into his lip. Fang blinked slowly, and I couldn't help but feel captured by his lustful gaze. Suddenly, I was on the ground, and Fang was on top of me. My mind was in a frenzy- my brain felt like it was processing one thousand thoughts per second.

"Fang.."

"Just go with it." He muttered, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Fang bent downwards, and he pressed his lips onto mine. I returned the kiss, and I closed my eyes to further enjoy our moment. Fang pulled away, and much to my surprise, he kissed me again. Every time we would separate, his lips would match mine- our kisses began to grow passionate, aggressive... Fang was sucking on my bottom lip, grazing my sensitive nerves with his teeth, and I could feel his lower body grinding onto my own. I wrapped my arms around Fang, and my fingers traced his shoulder blades tenderly, around the sensitive area where his wings sprouted. I felt a chill travel down Fang's spine, and he began to use his tongue into the kiss.

Fang, and I battled for dominance using our tongues, and they were gliding against each other, in a sloppy, unorganized manner. Our mouths were colliding against each other's, and I could occasionally feel his teeth against my lip. Fang's hands began to slip into my shirt, and he pulled up my bra, to reveal my breasts. My tank top was still covering my nudity, but Fang's hands could see perfectly. Fang kneaded his hands into my breasts, and he massaged them slowly, and the contact made my toes curl in anticipation. We broke our kiss, and Fang began to plant frenzied kisses on my neck. his tongue tracing my skin. I felt my breath growing heavier, and a moan escape from my panting mouth once Fang pinched my delicate nipple.

Fang used his thumb and index finger to roll my nipple around between his fingers, and heat began to collect near my lower regions. I grinded my lower half against Fang's manhood, and I felt his erection pressing into my inner thigh. His hardened dick would rub against my clothed inner thigh, and subconsciously, I was wishing that his manhood was rubbing against the center of my thighs instead. Fang grazed my neck with his teeth, and he began to suck greedily on my neck- leaving hickeys all over my neck. I felt like it was a territorial thing, and that he was marking me as his. The thought alone made my heart clench.

Fang tore off my shirt, and my bra was ripped off along with he cloth. My nipples hardened once making contact with the cool night's air, and Fang stared at my body hungrily. I felt self conscious, so I covered my breasts with my hands in attempt to feel better. Fang grabbed my hands, and he pinned them on the floor. Fang's dark eyes made contact with mine, and he shot me a disapproving look.

"Max, you're beautiful. Don't hide yourself from me."

My cheeks blushed red with embarrassment, and Fang kissed my lips. I returned the kiss, and Fang began to trail his kisses down my neck. Fang kissed my right nipple, and his soft tongue began to prob the hardened bud. Fang's tongue licked over my nipple, and his other hand pinched my left. My womanhood was now aching painfully, to the point where if he didn't touch me, I would touch myself. Fang's mouth left my nipple, and his mouth then traveled down my stomach. His tongue spiraled in my belly button and then down to the button of my jeans. With one hand, Fang unbuttoned my jeans, and he quickly slid down my pants with a sudden urgency.

Fang's mouth was pressed onto my underwear, and his breath was tickling my clit lightly. Fang kissed the center of my underwear, and his teeth clasped onto the edge, and he pulled them down to meet my pants which were at my ankles. Fang yanked them both away from my ankles in a swift motion, and my sex was fully exposed. Fang spread my legs, and he peered at my womanhood with a lustful gaze. Fang licked my labia with one long stroke of his tongue, and his tongue began to lap my sensitive clit. Fang's tongue flicked my clit harshly, and I felt my hips began to grind. My hips were yearning to buck, and my hands began to tangle themselves in Fang's hair.

"Ah!"

I moaned loudly as one finger was inserted into my pulsing pussy, and Fang began to grind his finger quickly, in-and-out of my slopping wet sex. Juices were leaking as Fang pumped his finger inside me harder, and he added another finger into my aching pussy. His two fingers stretched my inner walls, and I felt a slight twinge of pain, but the pleasure easily blocked away the discomfort. Fang's mouth parted from my clit, and he leaned up to look at me, while continuing to shove his fingers into my pussy at a fast rate.

"You like that?" Fang asked, a slight prideful smirk played on his lips.

"W-What do you think?" I stammered, moaning loudly once more as his fingers reached a certain spot inside me.

Fang's fingers began to curl inside me, and they were hitting the G-spot inside of me. I shut my eyes in ecstasy, and my hips were grinding against Fang's fingers. Fang's tongue began to start at my clit once more, and his hot tongue flicked my click repeatedly, in fast, hurried strokes. My mind was going blank, and my fingers untangled themselves from Fang's hair, and I brought my arms over my head. Fang's fingers quickened their pace, and I felt a build up coming close. The pleasure was overwhelming, and I felt my pleasure unwind once Fang gently bit my clit. With a loud moan, I came onto Fang's fingers, which were now slowly pumping. Fang slid his fingers out of my soaking wet pussy, and my juices were coated on his two fingers. Fang began to lap up my juices with his tongue, and I felt my pussy jolt with pleasure once more from the sensation.

With a sudden urge to make Fang unwind in pleasure, I pinned him down suddenly. I slid off Fang's shirt, and while doing so, I realized that he was licking my juices from his fingers. Blushing faintly, I admired Fang's chest. His olive toned skin was coated with a small coat of sweat, and I could see every scar clearly on his chest. Rather than being repulsed by his scars, they only made me love him even more. Fang's scars make him who he is- they even add to the bad boy appearance appeal he has going for him. I yanked off Fang's pants next, and then his boxers which were pressing his bulging manhood down.

Fang's manhood was freed away from his tight boxers, and I noticed that his dick was different from the ones that I've seen on adult television and magazines. Fang's dick wasn't huge, nor abnormally thick, but an average size, which I liked. I experimentally glided my hand against Fang's manhood, and I noticed his dick was beginning to grow harder. I watched in fascination as it grew larger, and I began to lightly pump my hand slowly. I noticed that his manhood was slightly dry, which made it hard for me to pump him in a fast pace. I bent down to Fang's hardening cock, and I began to run my tongue over his manhood.

I licked the underside of Fang's cock, and his cock slightly twitched in pleasure. I trailed my tongue all over his dick, and I swirled my tongue on his head, like I was licking an ice cream cone. Fang grunted quietly, and I began to suck on his head with my mouth. I put more of Fang's length in my mouth, and I began to suck his dick at a fast pace. I attempted to reach far to bring more pleasure, but my gag reflex would get in the way. To solve this, I wrapped my hand around the base of Fang's cock, and I could pump his dick easier due to the saliva that lingered his cock.

Fang's hand pushed away the hair that was getting in my face, and he grasped onto my hair on the back of my head. Fang pushed my head down slightly, which caused me to gulp more of his cock down my throat. I felt my gag reflex triggering, but I kept a steady face. I continued to suck Fang's dick, and my other hand began to rub his sensitive balls as I choked on his enlarged cock. Fang began to grunt, and moan, and I released my mouth from Fang's manhood. I began to lick around the base of Fang's cock, and I licked all over his dick, while my hand fondled his balls softly. Suddenly, Fang pulled his dick away from my mouth, and he lifted me on top of him.

Fang's cock was pressed against my pussy, and I felt his precum leak onto my aching pussy. Fang grabbed his dick, and he began to place his cock softly into my virgin hole. My eyes widened as soon as his cock entered my hole, and his dick began to fill up my insides. My womanhood was aching painfully, and I couldn't even move due to the intense pain. I never expected that losing my virginity would hurt so much.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked, his eyes softening in concern.

"Yeah, keep going."

Fang began to pump his dick slowly in-and-out of me, and I tried to match his thrusts, but it was difficult due to the pain.

"Damn, you're tight." He remarked.

I stretched out my wings, and they helped give me a boost to lift myself off of Fang's manhood. I began to match Fang's thrust, and I felt the pain slowly beginning to subside. Fang was slow, and thrusting very gently, and I felt his patience wavering. I knew he didn't intent to bring harm to me, but I could tell it was hard for him to continue with the slow pace.

"You can go faster,"

Fang complied immediately, his cock slamming harshly inside of my walls. Fang's hips were rapidly thrusting upwards, and I quickly slid up-and-down, riding Fang's cock. Fang's breaths began to grow short, and I felt myself panting, and inhaling short intakes of breaths each time Fang's cock hit my cervix. I still felt slightly uncomfortable, but the pleasure was slowly beginning to make the pain subside slightly. Fang grabbed my breasts as I continued to ride him at a fast pace, and Fang pinched my nipples making the pleasure increase. I brought one hand down to my clit, and I pressed my hardened bud harshly, and I swirled my finger in circles on my clit, as Fang's cock pounded into me mercilessly.

I felt my pleasure begin to increase once more, and I felt pleasure beginning to overcome the pain, although I still felt jolts of pain every time Fang buried his cock deep within me. Fang suddenly slipped his cock outside of my womanhood, and his thick cum coated my stomach. His cum dripped down my stomach, and I saw Fang sigh in content. I laid down next to Fang, and his hand grasped my own. We sat in silence, and we both watched the stars in the night sky, like what we did was the most casual thing in the world.

"I can't believe we just did that.." I said, with a blush coating my cheeks.

"What? You didn't like it?"

"No... It's just, I never thought I would lose my virginity really. We always have to focus about defending ourselves, the flock, and saving the world... I just didn't think we'd ever find time to do this, I guess."

"I'm glad we did it. I love you, you know.." Fang murmured, his cheeks slightly blushing.

"How could you love me? I'm not beautiful... My body is ugly, and I'm not like those super models, or redheads that you like."

"Max, that doesn't matter. You're in fact the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and I love everything about your body. I love you, because you're Max. I don't care about what's on the outside, because I love you for who you are."

"I love you too. I love you because you're Fang, and not because you're an extremely sexy dark angel of the night." I said, joking slightly. Fang furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and I felt myself chuckling due to the inside joke that I shared with myself. Fang started to laugh along with me, and our hands were still joined together. I felt completely content with my life. Sure, my life is extremely difficult with all of these horrible things that occur everyday, but I'm grateful to at least share moments like this with somebody I love, and trust completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ladies and gents, I hope you enjoyed my lemon one shot of our favorite avian hybrids, Max and Fang! I really wanted to write this to send a message to everybody. Having sex for the first time isn't perfect. Not everybody will have an orgasm, or even feel pleasure, etc. Also, your partner most likely doesn't care about those little flaws you obsess about! <strong>

**So many people obsess over things like the size of their breasts/penis, stretchmarks, scars, and etc. Honestly, your partner will most likely not care. If they do care, then I advise for you to find somebody else who doesn't care about trivial things like that. Find somebody who loves you for you. :)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I always enjoy writing lemons because it's such a great practice for writing. Sex can be hard to write about, so you really have to think outside of the box for terms, proper vocabulary, etc. If you find any mistakes, feel free to leave some constructive criticism. I love receiving feedback, and I also love being able to fix mistakes. **

**Have a wonderful day or night!**


End file.
